In the wake of the terrorist attacks of Sep. 11, 2001 many developed countries have implemented new security measures with more stringent rules in an effort to minimize and/or eliminate the threat of terrorism within their country's borders. Central to these security measures is increased screening at airports and/or other ports of entry. Although necessary, airport security screening impacts everyone, terrorists, non-terrorists, domestic and international travelers alike, as all individuals boarding airplanes, i.e. pilots, other crew members and passengers, must undergo metal detector screening, and in some instances remove one or more articles of clothing, e.g. belts, shoes, etc., prior to gaining access to the boarding gates for flight departures. Additionally, each individual is verified against a “No-Fly” list of known or suspected terrorists or persons who are a flight and/or security risk. Many travelers consider airport security screening a necessary evil, but would otherwise prefer a less intrusive method of conveying their non-terrorist status to security personnel. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing proper authentication and less intrusive airport security screening for travelers who are not a flight and/or security risk, without compromising security measures.
Another immigration concern for developed countries is finding a way to effectively document illegal aliens who are out of status and/or foreigners who extend their stay beyond their visas. Currently, there are no requirements for immigrants or visitors to update their address information to the immigration authorities once they have gained access into the country. In reality, immigrants often change addresses moving to different cities or even different states, without ever thinking of apprising immigration and customs authorities of the change. Although, immigration authorities would prefer documenting that information, the sheer volume of illegal aliens and out of status foreigners makes it extremely difficult. Thus, there is a need for the immigration authorities to be able to track immigrants, both legal and illegal in a manner that is efficient and cost effective.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.